The Furry Problem
by UndoubtedlyTheWine
Summary: Tarika is upset and Abhijeet decides to give her a gift to make her feel a little better. Little does he know that things are going to spiral rather out of control. AbhiRika Oneshot.
**The Furry Problem**

 **Forensic Lab, CID Mumbai -**

'Dr saab wo blood sample ke reports aa gaye?' asked Abhijeet, walking inside the Forensic Lab.

'Nahi Abhijeet. Abhi thoda waqt lagega. Main reports aane ke baad khud bureau aa jaunga.' said Dr Salunkhe.

'Thik hai. Main ACP saab se baat kar leta hoon. Kabse puch rahe hai reports ke bare me', said Abhijeet.

He was about to leave the lab, when Dr Salunkhe called him back, 'Abhijeet aaj Tarika kyu nahi aayi? Tumhe kuch bataya usne?'

'Nahi toh! Kya hua?' asked Abhijeet.

'Main subah se call kar raha hoon usse Abhijeet lekin uska phone switched off aa raha hai. Wo kabhi aise bina bataye kahi bhi nahi jati. Upar se uska phone bhi nahi lag raha toh mujhe laga, shayad tumhe kuch pata ho.' said Dr Salunkhe.

'Ajeeb hai! Aise kya baat ho sakti hai sir ki wo aapse bina kuch kahe bureau nahi aayi? Wo kisi musibat me toh nahi? Sir mujhe lagta hai hume uske ghar jaakar dekhna chahiye!' said Abhijeet, sounding alarmed.

'Abhijeet tum kuch jyada hi pareshan ho rahe ho! Wo kal kuch bol rahi thi uska koi dost aaya hai Delhi se. Shayad uske saath kahi gayi hogi aur mujhe inform karna bhool gayi' said Dr Salunkhe calmly.

'Dost? Kaunsa dost?' asked Abhijeet.

'Mujhe uska naam nahi pata' said Dr Salunkhe and Abhijeet frowned.

'Phir toh mujhe khud uske ghar jaakar dekhna hoga' Abhijeet muttered under his breath.

'Kya? Kuch kaha tumne?' asked Dr Salunkhe.

'Nahi kuch nahi sir. Main chalta hoon' said Abhijeet and left the forensic lab hurriedly.

Within next few minutes, Abhijeet was on his way to Tarika's house.

He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited in the long traffic queue.

Though he knew Tarika's cell phone was switched off, he pressed the redial button as he waited patiently for the traffic to move.

 _'The number you are trying to call is currently switched off. Please leave a message after the beep or try again later' the mechanical voice of the operator spoke coolly._

Abhijeet nodded his head in frustration and sped off as the signal turned green.

He reached Tarika's house in a few minutes and her saw her car parked in front of her house.

His heart racing, he ran to her front door and pressed the doorbell. He was greeted by a stony silence.

He pressed the doorbell repeatedly, his impatience growing. He was sure Tarika was inside in the house.

Finally after a few minutes, the door swung open and Tarika came into view.

'Tarika, kya hua?' Abhijeet asked, looking at her in shock.

She was dressed in white kurta pyjama. Her face was streaked with tears, her hair unkempt.

She blew her nose loudly on the handkerchief.

'Abhijeet! Aakhir tum akele chale aaye! Mujhe pata tha agar tumne pata hota toh tum jaroor aate. Shreya aur Purvi kisi kaam ki nahi!' she said in a teary voice.

'Tumhe pata hai? Subah se ro rahi hu main! Mujhe bohot bura lag raha hai Abhijeet! Isliye aaj bureau aane ka man bhi nahi kar raha!' said Tarika sobbing.

'Tarika please shaant ho jao! Aakhir baat kya hai? Aur tum akeli ho ghar pe?' asked Abhijeet.

'Nahi. Mera dost Ronnie bhi hai' said Tarika wiping her tears.

'Par hua kya hai exactly? Mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha!' said Abhijeet.

'Tumhe nahi pata? Abhijeet Minu ki maut ho gayi' said Tarika.

'Kaun Minu?' asked Abhijeet, looking confused.

'Tum andar aao. Batati hu' said Tarika.

She led him to her living room. Abhijeet saw her friend Ronnie sitting with his head in his hands. He too was dressed in white clothes and apparently he too was crying.

A huge photograph lay nearby. Garlands and flowers lay in front of it. Abhijeet couldn't see whose photograph it was though.

With a grave face, Abhijeet went to have a look at the photograph and - 'Ye kya?' he exclaimed in shock.

Startled at the sudden outburst, Ronnie looked up and realised Abhijeet's presense for the first time.

'Tarika ye kya majak hai? Ye to billi ki tasveer hai! Tum dono ek billi ki shok sabha mana rahe ho?' asked Abhijeet angrily.

'Abhijeet tum chilla kyun rahe ho?' said Tarika in a loud voice.

'Toh aur kya karu? Ye kya pagalpan hai, Tarika! Aur ye tumhara dost bhi ro raha hai? Billi le liye?' said Abhijeet, unable to keep amusement out of his voice.

'Tum mera majak uda rahe ho? Tarika tumhare dost se kaho ki wo abhi isi waqt yaha se chala jaye!' said Ronnie angrily.

'Mujhe yaha rukne ka bilkul bhi mann nahi hai! Main ye pagalpan bardaasht nahi kar sakta!' Abhijeet snapped.

'Abhijeet tum aise kaise kisi ke sentiments ka majak uda sakte ho?' asked Tarika angrily.

'Tarika iska to thik hai. Par tum bhi? Mujhe tumse ye umeed nahi thi! Aur ek baat main tumhe bata dun ki agar tum expect kar rahi ho ki main bhi iss billi ki shok sabha me hissa loon toh, I am sorry. Main ye nahi kar sakta. Agar mujhe pata hota ki tum iss wajah se bureau nahi aayi ho toh main yaha kabhi nahi aata!' said Abhijeet angrily.

'Abhijeet agar tum yaha nahi rukna chahte toh mat ruko! Lekin mere dost ka majak tum nahi uda sakte!' said Tarika heatedly.

'Haan haan main jaa raha hoon! Aur tum agle ek ghante me bureau aa jao nahi toh mujhe ACP sir ko ye sab batana padega!' said Abhijeet.

'Tum kaun ho? Itne rude kaose ho sakte ho tum? Aur Tarika tumhari baat kyu sunegi?' asked Ronnie.

'Main - main Tarika ka senior hoon! Senior Inspector Abhijeet hoon main, samjhe! Aur tumne agar rona hai toh khud ke ghar jao aur jitne aasoo bahane hai utne baha lo! Lekin tum yaha aakar Tarika ka time waste nahi kar sakte. Wo CID me kaam karti hai!' said Abhijeet.

Tarika threw a dirty look at Abhijeet and finally he walked away, fuming.

 **O-o-o-o**

When Abhijeet narrated the events of the morning to Daya, Purvi and Shreya, they couldn't help laughing.

'Ye Tarika bhi na! Kabhi kabhi bilkul baccho jaisi behave karti hai! Waise hum dono janewale the uske ghar par ACP sir ne kuch jaroori kaam de diya' said Purvi.

'Maine kuch jyada hi gussa kiya uspar' said Abhijeet looking morose.

'Haan Abhijeet! Thode pyar se samjhate na toh maan jaati wo!' said Daya sniggering.

'Chup kar yaar Daya' muttered Abhijeet.

 **O-o-o-o**

Tarika arrived at work in the afternoon. She was apparently still irritated with Abhijeet's behaviour. Without looking or talking to him, she marched off into the forensic lab.

Abhijeet threw Daya a helpless look. Daya merely shrugged.

By the time it was evening, Abhijeet was feeling really guilty for his behaviour.

'Daya main kya karu yaar? Main use upset nahi dekh sakta!' said Abhijeet.

'Abhijeet ab agar uske dost ki billi mar gayi toh isme tum kya kar sakte ho yaar? Aur billi toh uske dost ki thi. Lekin Tarika itni pareshan kyu ho rahi hai wo mujhe nahi pata. Shayad use pets bohot acche lagte hoge' said Daya.

'Haan. Tum thik keh rahe ho! Shayad use billi pasand hai. Isiliye toh wo itni pareshan ho gayi. Dost ki billi thi phir bhi.' said Abhijeet.

'Abhijeet itna mat socho yaar! Kahin dinner vinner pe le jao. Accha lagega use.' said Daya.

'Daya! Yaar ek bohot acchi idea hai! Iski wajah se to wo bohot khush ho jayegi! Chal main nikalta hoon ab. Kal subah sab kuch bataunga' said Abhijeet.

'Abhijeet lekin -' Daya called out. But before Daya could finish his sentence, Abhijeet had already left the bureau.

That evening Abhijeet bought a gorgeous white cat from a pet shop. He felt extremely foolish as he stepped out of the pet shop, carrying the cat who was purring in the basket.

'Oh! All the things we do for love!' thought Abhijeet.

 **O-o-o-o**

Sunday dawned very early for Abhijeet. He drove to Tarika's house at 7.30 in the morning, excitement flooding through him.

He let out a sigh of relief as he saw the sunday newspaper still lying by her door. It meant Tarika was still asleep.

He put the cat along with the basket on the front porch and rang the door bell.

After a moment, he heard Tarika's footsteps from inside. Quickly he hid behind a bush. He wanted to see her reaction.

Tarika opened the door, yawning. She was still in her night clothes.

But the moment her eyes fell on the cat in the basket, Tarika let out a terrifying yelp.

'Argghhhh! Nooooo!' she screamed and dashed inside the house.

The cat jumped out of the basket and followed her eager to have a look around.

Abhijeet stepped out from behind the bush, looking perplexed. He was expecting to hear words like 'wow', 'cute' or 'lovely'.

'Why did she ran inside screaming?' he wondered.

'She must have thought she's seeing things' thought Abhijeet.

Chuckling to himself, he stepped inside her house.

'Tarika?' he called out.

Inside the room, Tarika was standing on her bed, her eyes fixed on the cat.

'Ye billi mere ghar ke andar kaise aa gayi! Oh god! Ab main ise bahar kaise nikalu mere ghar se! Mujhe toh cats se allergy hai! Oh god! Sunday ke din ye kaunsi musibat aa gayi!' thought Tarika worriedly.

The feline on the other hand seemed to have been very much taken by her. She had followed Tarika right into her bedroom meowing.

'Yikes! Get out, you stupid animal!' Tarika yelled.

The cat stopped in her tracks. Her green eyes were fixed on Tarika.

'Shoo!' Tarika said and tried to scare the cat away. But the feline stayed put.

And then - 'Ah... ah... atchoo!' Tarika sneezed.

'Damn! I am dead! And so are you, you stupid cat!' Tarika muttered.

She spotted a broom. She grabbed it and started brandishing it at the cat, trying not to get too close.

Hearing the commotion, Abhijeet burst into her living room.

The cat let out a loud 'Meowwwww' and made and attempt to escape but Abhijeet picked her up just in time.

'Tarika ye kya kar rahi ho?' Abhijeet asked, shocked.

'Tum... atchooo!' said Tarika.

'Kaise lagi billi tumhe? Khaas tumhare liye main lekar aaya hoon' said Abjijeet happily.

'Kya?! Tum lekar aaye iss billi ko mere ghar?!' Tarika yelled.

'Haan! Tum chilla kyu rahi ho? Uthao toh billi ko!' said Abhijeet bringing the Cat dangerously close to Tarika.

'Nahiiii! Dur rakho usse! Ah...A-Achoo!' said Tarika sneezing once more.

'Tarika please! Tum itna kyu darr rahi ho? Wo sirf ek billi hai koi sher nahi! Aur tum shayad bimar padne wali ho!' said Abhijeet.

'Abhijeet kyu... TChoo!... tum isse yaha kyu le aaye? Pagal ho gaye ho kya? Actchoo!' screamed Tarika.

'Kal tumhare dost ki billi ke liye tum kitni pareshan jo gayi thi. Mujhe laga tumhe pets pasand hai. Isliye maine socha tumhe ye gift kar loon' said Abhijeet.

'Abhijeet atleast bolna toh chahiye tha pehle!' said Tarika and sneezed once again.

'Main tumhe surprise dena chahta tha Tarika!' said Abhijeet.

'Abhijeet mujhe cats se allergy hai! Hatchoo! Iss billi ko abhi bahar nikalo mere ghar se! Meri haalat dekh rahe ho na tum!' said Tarika.

'Kya?! Cats se allergy? Lekin phir kal toh tum kitna ro rahi thi!' interjected Abhijeet angrily.

'Wo... tchhooo!... wo toh bas main thodi emotional ho gayi thi!' said Tarika.

'Kya? Emotional?!' Abhijeet interjected angrily.

'Kisne kaha tha tumse ye sab karne ke liye?' she asked.

'Ab mujhe kaise pata hoga iske baare me? Khair chodo... Main - main ise bahar rakh kar aata hoon' said Abhijeet and hurried outside.

The cat was purring in his arms.

He put the animal in his car. 'Oh no! Ye kya ho gaya! Maine kya soch kar gaya aur yaha sab mera saara plan flop ho gaya' he said aloud.

He then ran back inside the house. 'Tum thik toh ho?' he asked her.

'Haan, I think so' she said.

'Sorry wo main... mujhe pata nahi tha' said Abhijeet with a grin.

'It - It's okay Abhijeet... tchoo!' she sneezed once more on his shoulder.

'Argh... sorry!' she said.

He smiled. 'Pata hai you look really attractive when you feel helpless like this' he whispered, eyeing her naughtily

Tarika blushed a darker shade of red. And then - 'Abhijeet! Get out of my house right now!' she screamed suddenly.

'Are ab kya hua?' asked Abhijeet surprised.

She sniffed and her nose twitched again before she sneezed once again.

'It - tchoo! It's your coat! It has got cat fur all over it!' Tarika managed to speak.

'Damn! Wait I'll put it outside and -' Abhijeet began but Tarika cut him across. 'NAHI!'

She literally pushed him outside her house and slammed the door on his face.

'Get rid of that cat! And come back only when you get entirely fur free!' she called from inside.

'Thik hai, Thik hai! Sorry yaar! Par Tarika, ab main iss billi ka kya karu?' Abhijeet asked panicking.

'Mujhe kya pata? Kuch bhi karo! Bas yaha mat le aao use!' she said.

Abhijeet walked back to his car thinking what to do. He had to get rid of that cat at any cost.

He shuddered to think what would happen if Daya ever found out about this.

Suddenly, he had a brainwave. He dialled Tarika's number. After two rings, she picked up the phone.

'Ab kya hua?' she asked.

'Tarika wo tumhara dost hai na Ronnie, use kuch jyada hi sadma laga tha uski billi ki wajah se. Toh main soch raha hoon kyu na iss billi ko use gift kar loon?' asked Abhijeet.

Tarika laughed.

'Wow! Nice idea Abhijeet! Wo bohot jyada khush ho jayega! Lekin jara sambhalke. Wo kya hai na, kahi aisa na ho ki tumhari ye pyari gift dekh kar kahi - kahi use kuch aur lage.' said Tarika sniggering.

Abhijeet was a bit confused. 'Kya matlab?' he asked.

'Tumne Dostana film nahi dekhi kya?' she asked laughing heartily and cut his call before he could reply.

'Kya?! Are nahi nahi! Idea cancel!' he said aloud.

'Abhijeet babu ye billi sachme bohot bhari pad gayi!' he said to himself and walked back to his car.

 ***** THE END *****


End file.
